Emmett's Surprise
by bellaswan281
Summary: While Jazz and Edward are away.. Alice uncovers a secret from Emmett... Then the world crashes and burns, under Jasper's fingertips.
1. Prologue: I Thought it was Heaven

Alices pov

I was just a girl. A girl with only two kids, JJ and Ashli. I had a best friend, a human named Bella Swan, whose children where my brother's, Edward. My fiancée was always off doing something for work, his name was Jasper, the father of my two children. My dad was Carlisle Cullen, a doctor at Forks Hospital. My mom was Esme Cullen, who was turned into a vampire by Carlisle. I did not know who turned me into a vampire, but I found Jasper 30 years I saw the vision of him. Soon after I had found him in the diner I found Carlisle and his family. All was happy, until March 23, 2007, the day Emmett uncovered his secret life. Here it all is, starting with that one day.


	2. Chapter 1: Emmett's Secret

alice's pov

emmett shook his head at rosalie. why was he doing this? edward just went to volterra and jasper went with him.. while carlisle and esme were in china. rosalie's stance tightened, and i sunk down next to bella, whos was shaking with fear. rosalie grabbed her shirt, lifted, then threw her to the other wall, and her response was a glass breaking yelp. i covered my ears.

"stupid human thinks she's better than me! ha!" rosalie snorted, and emmett looked at me with eyes i had never seen on him before, then he grabbed me, and lifted me up.

"i'm going to talk to alice for a minute." he didn't wait for rosalie's response before he dragged me to the other room.  
i plopped onto the bed and started crying.

"why emmett? why are you doing this to us?" emmett's anger was replaced with sadness. he wrapped me in his stone arms, hiding his face in my hair. "alice.. it's rose. i don't know what's gotten into her.. that's why i'm leaving her."

i froze. "we need to do something about her before she hurts bella" i sobbed into the rock he called his shoulder.  
"i've got an idea" he exclaimed. "i'll distract her by making out with her, and you get bella upstairs" i shuddered at the thought of the two of them kissing. i stood up, and walked out of the room.

emmett took his spot next to rosalie, then wrapped his massive arm around her, then they started kissing, emmett nearly knocking her over. i gagged, then grabbed bella and ran upstairs. i watched emmett walk over to the closet, then he shoved her in, locking the door, then ran upstairs to us, and bella woke up.

"ow, my head hurts" she said. i grabbed her a pack of ice, then returned to emmett's side. "eww... rosalie germs are in my mouth!! eww!!! " he smiled, and i laughed. "i need someone to kiss me before i die" he wasn't joking. i felt more attracted to him than ever, even though he was my.. sort of brother... but i was engaged to jasper, so i couldn't do it,  
and bella for sure would not do it.

"well... not me" i lied. disappointment flooded his face, and i could tell he was upset, but i didn't know why.

he sighed. "alice, i've been keeping something from you for way too long... but i don't think jasper.. or you.  
will be happy with it."

"emmett, you can tell me anything" i flushed with embarrassment, twisting my fingers behind my back, not succeeding at keeping my gaze away from his golden eyes. "no i can't" he said. my shoulders dropped, expecting something else.

"well whatever it is i'm sure it's not important" i turned to stomp off, but his suprising words stopped my feet, and my breath.

"kiss me, alice" i was so shocked, i couldn't turn around, or even reply. i was thinking so hard, i didn't think about anyone except for him. what would jasper think? edward? what could this do to me?

i finally spun around, and he was standing right behind me. he gazed down at me, and the words couldn't escape my wide open lips. the tears rolled down my cheeks. jasper wasn't here, and i knew bella was my friend, so she would keep her mouth shut. why must i wait? for eighty years i've resisted his beauty, but why must i resist him now?  
when we were together? too late to think now. his lips were pressed tightly to mine, and i stiffened. he could've let me think a little longer, but then.. this feeling raged through me for emmett.. something i've only felt for jasper... but this was different, way different. i felt myself enjoying it, and my response was way off what i thought it would be. i tangled one hand in his glossy black hair, pulling him closer to me. he placed his hand on the small of my back, pulling me down. i waited for his back to crash on the floor, but i realized we were on the couch. i felt a tingle go through my back, like someone had dropped ice down my shirt. i lifted, then spun around. oh, it was just emmett's hand, and i laughed at myself. i turned back, returning my tiny mouth to his massive mouth. his lips parted as i felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

"i may need to take that," before i was finished, i was turned around his lap, he handed me my phone. i flipped it open, and was speechless at the voice on the other line.


	3. Chapter 2: Shocker

"Hey Alice, how is everything going?" jasper said in his angelic voice. I said nothing, and then Emmett grabbed the phone."Hey jazz, al is fine" he said calmly.

mine and jaspers son, jj, rushed up to me and into my arms, the rest of the kids, challis, nessie, bellas kids, then ashli, mine, ran to bella. bella sat in shock at emmett, he nodded.

"we'll b waiting for u" he hung up, then tugged at my sleeve. "they r on their way bac" he said soothingly, caressing my arm. i hopped up to sit on the couch with bella, still holding jj.

emmett rushed to the door, jasper and edward walked through."hello love" edward said, wrapping his arms around bella, the only human in the whole family. he gently mussed her hair, and jasper kissed my forehead. "its so nice to c u" he said, then i reached up on my toes to kiss him, a frown on emmetts face. i saw this and pulled away, smiling.

.

"so wut hav u been up to?" jasper said, wrapping his arm around my waist. i froze, emmetts and bellas eyes about to bulge out of their heads. i smiled. "my business, my business" Emmett sighed with relief, bella calmed down, and edward ran her up the stairs, as usual. emmett laughed, his silly mind reading power usually got on my nerves.

"well.. I still hav to go do something, I'll be back in a few weeks" jasper said sadly. I frowned as he walked out the door. Emmett came up to me, rubbing my shoulders, his breath tickled my ear.

"y r u so sad?" he said. I turned to see his face, he was confused.

"I haven't gotten to see him in 3 weeks, and he left again"

"well.. don't b sad.. it makes me sad" he replied. I shrugged out of his hands, ready to protest.

"emmett.. im sorry but I cant do this to jasper… we've been together for so long.. this wouldn't be giving him his fair share! This wont work out Emmett" a tear rolled down his face, and I felt bad, but also good for staying true to jasper.

He frowned, many tears rolling down his pale face, his voice breaking. "well.. im sorry I bugged you" he stormed out the door, without a word. I stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do. I felt another tear roll down and splash on the ground. I flenched as Emmett slammed the door.

I figured it out. I crashed through the door and ran into the trees, ignoring the rain falling from the darkened sky. I squinted my eyes, thinking really hard. I opened them and ran farther, then saw Emmett at the water, his face in his hands. I ran to him, rubbing his shoulder with my hand.

"Emmett im sorry.." I explained. He wasn't taking this, and there was only one thing I could do. I grabbed his face between my hands, turned his head, and shoved my lips to his. He remained still. I tried to force I response out of him, but that was hard. I pulled away, looking into his sad eyes.

"Emmett.. please I beg u.. come back. Don't do this to urself. I cant stand it." I said. He looked up at me, then spoke slowly and softly.

"alice.. u don't kno how long ive waited. How much I love you. But u love jasper, and that's something I must cope with, whether I like it or not." I sighed, thinking harder.

"nobody said this couldn't be a secret" I smiled, and he looked back at me, then I saw his beautiful grin spread across his face, the rain dripping from his ears and hair. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me in his lap, we both were silent, staring at the stars.

I turned in his arms, and crushed my lips against his once more. He responded. He moved my hair from my face, falling on the ground. I noticed he was colder than usual, then I noticed he didn't hav a shirt. _Of course _I thought, knowing he couldn't hear my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and laughed, forgetting that when he got wet he took off his shirt. He looked at me, smiling.

"you like?" he said, looking at himself. I laughed. "Very"

* * *

I awoke the next morning in emmetts bed, and Emmett wasn't there. Hes probably in the kitchen, he usually cooked for bella. I had to sleep because of my power, and sometimes I wish I didn't hav to. I pulled the sheets away, pulling on a pair of emmetts ginormous pants. Knowing I would need a belt, I grabbed one from under his bed. I scanned through his dresser drawers and found his favorite Run DMC tshirt, then flew down the stairs.

I paused in the middle of the stairs, clasping my stomach, and screamed. Edward was the first one to get to me. "alice? Alice?! Wuts wrong?!" he said worriedly. I responded with another scream. I felt his long, cold fingers against my stomach, and he lifted my shirt, his eyes widened at the small bulge in my stomach he found.


	4. Chapter 3: Jasper's Secret

Alice's pov

"What is that?!" Edward asked nervously. I turned my head, biting my lip to fight away the tears, but they fell anyway.

Emmett rushed in quickly, and then saw Edwards hand on my stomach, and his expression went from terrified to confusion, and Edwards hand dropped, rubbing the back of his perfect bronze hair.

"Im going to pretend that I didn't see that," Emmett said. I pulled my head up to look at him, and then rubbed my stomach, the wetness from my eyes splashing onto the t-shirt that nearly swallowed me. Emmett walked over to me, wiping a tear that didn't even get halfway between my eye and chin. "Alice what's wrong?" he exclaimed. I looked at him again, his beauty stunning me, and the tears threw down my face more powerful, and I collapsed.

2 HOURS LATER

At some point, after who knows what, I'm not sure what happened, but I finally came around. I heard the voices, this time outside of my head, I listened, staying perfectly still, trying to make out what the beautiful voices were saying, and then I recognized one.

"She's out cold, but maybe it's because of the baby" Edward said, then I reached into the blackness, something crushing my other arm, then a huge, cold hand wrapped into mine.

"Alice are you ok?" Emmett asked worriedly. I couldn't speak; I was so confused about everything. Why didn't he freak when Edward said baby? What was crushing my arm, nearly breaking it, as tiny as I was. How long had I been out? Why am I out? The door slammed, new, heavy footsteps marched in. I finally opened my eyes, and it was jasper. He was angry, his eye wide at Emmett, who, by the way, was lying on my arm.

"YOU BETTER GET OFF OF HER BEFORE I SLAP YOU!!" he yelled with force. Emmett stood up, his fists tightening, glaring at jasper with hate-filled eyes. Edward also stood, anger rushing through him like a cat running from water.

"What... did... you just... say?" Emmett asked, trying but not managing to stay calm. Jaspers power never works on him, but I just crawled over to the corner, hiding my self in the darkness.

"I said…" he paused, trailing off. All 3 of them just stared, Edward the most intimidating. I watched in silence, not knowing if this would breakout a fight.

"Why... were you on top of her anyways? You know that's my fiancée!" he very nearly yelled. Emmett's eyes lit up with fire at his words, his fists clenching even harder, but Edward threw his arm between them, and the fight was on.

I cried, and yelled, and screamed, and then Edward let them loose, clawing at each other. He drew me off the floor, but I fought against his strong hold, but was not succeeding. "EDWARD!! STOP!! LET ME GO!!" I screamed, terrified. Jasper heard my scream, and I regretted ever letting the words escape my mouth. In less than a 64th of a second, jasper flung him self onto Edwards back, and brought his teeth to Edwards neck, then ripped away, and Edward screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees.

I stood frozen, watching Edward yelp and cry, knowing I was too weak to do anything. I slowly raised my gaze to meet jaspers, and he just stared at Edward, no sign of sorrow on his perfect features. I had never seen this side of jasper, but I have now. I pulled out my cell and pressed 4, Carlisle's speed dial. I held the phone to my ear and listened to the ringing, but then felt pure emptiness between my ear and hand, and jasper snapped the phone shut.

"No Alice, you are not calling him, do you know what he would do to me?!" he startled me; a low snarl escaped his flawless lips. Edward started to jerk on the ground, kind of like a human did while the venom spread through their body when a vampire had bitten right into their heart. I dropped to my knees, letting his head rest in my lap, and then I looked up at Emmett.

"Emmett…" I whispered, and he jerked the phone from jaspers hand and stood behind me and dialed. Jasper growled louder than I had ever heard him growl, and I growled back at him. Shock spread across his face, but for a moment I didn't care.

"Hello? Carlisle, its Emmett. Alice and I need you're help, now." He said worriedly. I smiled when he said "Alice and I" but then focused on Edward again, who was staring blankly at the wall. Emmett muttered all kinds of things, but I didn't listen. I just stared at Edward, my brother, lying limp on the floor, gripping his throat, blood dripping onto my jeans. I stroked his face with my hand, the tears falling, thanking the high heavens that Bella was asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair, matted with blood, the tears rolling off my face, landing in his hair.

I tried to speak, but was astonished by the difficulty, and my voice broke out in sobs. "Edward d-don't you dare l-leave me" I managed to choke it. I should've said it earlier. He showed no response. I looked up to nothing, wanting to scream as loud as I could, but didn't want to wake Bella or the children. Then I looked over at jasper, whose lips where moving very fast, speaking to himself.

I surprised myself with my actions. The second I turned my eyes to him my fists tightened, my teeth clenched, and anger washed over me, taking over my whole body. I then suddenly realized what I wanted to do and squinted my eyes shut, waiting for Emmett to be through with the phone. It could've been 3 seconds or 3 decades when I finally heard the phone shut behind me.

"theyre on their way, they wont be long." Emmett shoved the words through his teeth, like I had super glued his icy lips shut. Jasper glared at me for I don't know how long, but I ignored him, fighting the urge to give into his power.

i froze instantly, Emmett yelling at me, but I couldn't hear him. I was far too focused on the gruesome in my head. I gasped now and then, not liking what the future planned. It was Edward, his stone figure lying on the ground, but then there was me, lying beside him, a huge chunk taken from my throat to, and the orange flames danced around us. Edwards eyes were still, as were mine, either we were dead or scared so badly we couldn't move. But then I saw something more terrifying. Jasper throwing gasoline into the fire, letting the flames shimmy to the ceiling. Aro had bella in his arms, the kids cowering in the corner, faces scared. Then I saw Emmett, a lifeless statue on the other side of Edward, a red glow replacing his face, his hands, his chest.

Reality came back to me, and I was so dizzy that I caught myself before landing face first into Edward. Emmett shook my shoulder.

"alice? Alice!! What did you see?!" I thought about what I had seen, then looked up at jasper with frightful eyes, then shook my head, not wanting to tell Emmett, to scare him further.

"oh.. erm.. theres a bad storm coming" I lied.

"well, whatever, storms don't bother me" he said, rubbing my back. Edward started to slowly come back, his eyes agonized and glued to mine, and water rushed down my cheeks. I started whispering.

"Edward no, don't, please. Jasper.. Emmett.. n-no" I gasped. Jaspers eyes widened, and emmetts face was confused. "Edward.. no" I whispered into his hair.


	5. Chapter 4: A sight i don't like

The door flew open, Carlisle stood there for less than half of a second, and he was sitting next to me, looking Edward over. All calm in his system vanished.

"What happened?!" he yelled. Edward jerked again, his breath uneven, struggling.

"j-jasper" he choked out. Carlisle looked at jasper, eyes wide.

"Get… out… of… my… house!" Carlisle yelled again. Jasper looked at me, but I wanted nothing to do with him right now. I pointed to the door, and he exited without a word. Carlisle started to gracefully fly across the room like a moth, and then he looked at me.

"Check for air" Carlisle spat out. I leaned down and pressed my ear to Edwards's mouth, and then there was no sound. A swarm of emotion rushed through me. Some I recognized, most I couldn't name. Anger, depression, love, sadness, happiness, anguish, pain, jealousy. Some I didn't even know why they were there in the first place. I couldn't move, but I could talk.

"n-nothing" I whispered. Carlisle didn't pause for him.

"CPR" was all he said, and Emmett took his place on the other side of Edward, pressing his hands on Edwards still chest. One. Two. Three. Four. I counted the beats Emmett gave, and then I pressed my mouth to Edwards, blowing air through, and then pulled away. One. Two. Three. Four. I dove again, this time with more power. Two hundred sixty seven pumps later Edward came back. The emotion swept over me again.

"He's breathing!" I yelled excitedly. Carlisle pushed me out of the way, starting to work on Edwards beautiful figure. In. out. In. out. I watched Carlisle's needle make its way through Edwards neck until I could bare it no more. After a few minutes of the torture, I sunk my head to Emmett's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to be in someone's arms. He cradled me against his chest, rocking me like a newborn child. His hand caressed the side of my face when I felt someone move inside me, then he placed his hand on my stomach, singing something I had never heard before, and that tiny someone calmed to his voice, and I smiled.

"He likes you Emmett" I said weakly. He smiled, tears rolling down his face.

"Yeah" was all he could say. He then returned his hand to my face, running his fingertips down my face time and time again.

"I love you Alice" he said soothingly, and I froze in his arms. I tried to scatter across my thoughts, to find the words to say. It was like looking for a letter in a book of numbers. My own find-the-hay-in-the-needle-stack game in my mind.

"He's okay" Carlisle said. He swept Edward in his arms and ran him to the other room, the room he used when someone really needed sleep. I stared up at Emmett when I heard a girl laugh. Rosalie laughed. From my room. What was going on? Jasper laughed. _Oh god. _I thought to myself. I jumped from Emmett's arms and ran to my room, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" jasper yelled. I cleared my throat, and very weakly replied.

"Alice"

Shuffling started going through the room. Emmett knew what was going on, so he kicked the door open. The sight I saw was… I don't know what it was. Terrible wasn't even fitting it. Horrible. No. I couldn't find the right word.

Jasper sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, while Rosalie fiddled with the button on the top of her shirt, sitting next to jasper. I gasped in horror, and then ran out the door.

"Alice!' jasper yelled. I could hear his and Emmett's footsteps behind me. That just made me want to run faster. I ran with all my might, the muscles in my legs aching. I finally stopped in the trees. I only remembered this place for one reason. That was the place I had found out I was in love with Emmett. Wasn't a very good hiding place, because both of them found me.

"Alice don't freak" jasper said. I wasn't going to take any of this crap from him.

"Don't freak?!" I yelled, sobbing. "Don't freak? Jasper I just caught you in bed with Rosalie! Don't you even love me at all?!" he froze. I just stared at him; Emmett's eyes flickered between the two of us.

"Well?!" I was getting impatient. Jasper bit his lower lip.

"Jasper I need an answer!"

He sighed, shaking his head. "No" he said, I could barely hear him. The tears literally poured from my eyes. I stood up, and started running again.

Again someone caught me, but this time it was Emmett.

"Alice!" he spun me around so he could grab me in his arms.

I sobbed. "He doesn't love me Emmett. After all of our time together he doesn't love me!" he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Alice he doesn't matter, because you have me and you always will. I won't hurt you like he does. He is just a low life who doesn't know what an incredibility he has lost. He's a stupid mouse with cheese surrounding him. You're cheddar, the best one. But he's so stupid he doesn't realize you're there. He goes for mozzarella, the kind that smells like feet."

I had to laugh at his comparison. "So you're saying that I taste like cheese?"

Emmett laughed. "Only the best kind"

"I love you Emmett" I stretched on my toes until my lips found his.

"I love you to, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen"

Then that little someone inside of me kicked harder than he ever had, and I screamed.


	6. Chapter 5: Drag me to Hell

Alices pov

"Alice? ALICE!! What's wrong?!?!" He yelled in my ear. I hyper ventilated, and pointed to my bulging stomach.

"Him, him! He's coming!" Another scream broke out. This little thing was causing the worst pain in the world. What if Edward snapped my neck? That would be nothing to the pain I felt now. Set on fire for the rest of eternity? I'd take that any day. I pray that He would just set me free and drag me to hell, to escape this blazing pain. It was worse than all of Jasper's kids, far, far worse.

A sudden blow in my womb interrupts my silent prayers. I squeeze Emmett's hand, hoping it would take the pain away. I press my lips into a hard line to secure the screams that raged to escape my lungs. Another blow to my back.

"Carlisle, give her the damn medicine! NOW!" Emmett was very angry by just his voice. I felt the needle slide into my arm, and in that very instant I felt like a cloud. Color didn't exist. Everything turned gray and foggy. I fought to keep my eyes open, to see my miracle child, to see my Emmett. But the medication won me over. My eyes closed and I drifted off.

DREAM SEQUENCE

I felt like I was flying. Like God had answered my prayers and let me die. I felt nothing at all. But when I flew, I saw nothing but blackness. Hell. I'm just happy to be out of the torture. But as I made me way to hell, I saw still nothing but blackness. It felt like just seconds, but it could have been hours. Days. Weeks. I only wonder how long I searched for the golden gates, or fire. I searched each and every way. Nothing. I stood there. And waited for Him to keep me alive.

REALITY

"Alice, Alice baby are you alright?" Emmett's voice broke into my journey. My eyes forced open, to catch just a glimpse of my angel. I saw him, and a smile took over my face. He caressed my cheek, and I wished he would hold on for eternity.

"Do you want to see or little girl?"

Oh, now I remembered why I was searching for hell. My little girl, causing me the great pain. I was pulled back because she was out. I nodded weakly, and he left me alone in the room.

I waited for about 5 minutes, imagining my child, beautiful, hoping she looks nothing like me. Then, Emmett came back into the room, my gift in his arms.

"Alice, this is our little girl." He held the small child to me. I was stunned, she was more beautiful than anything. Her black curls fell past her shoulders, and her electric blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes in the country. I held her in my arms. She did look like me, more like me than Emmett. She had his curly, jet black hair, and electric blue eyes, but had my facial features. Her big eyes, her smile a replica of mine.

"I like Alexis." I said. Emmett nodded.

"Our little Alexis."

I stared at her as he pressed his cold lips to my throat.


	7. Chapter 6: End of the World

Alices pov

Emmett stunned me once again with his beauty. I'd seen him in the sunlight before but, today was the day I realized he was more beautiful than Jasper. More beautiful than Edward. Anybody. He was an angel. A god. I watched him sparkle, his light blue jean blazer flowing around his perfectly sculptured chest, how I would die to reach out and touch him. His jet black hair perfectly slicked back, not even the wind disturbing its beauty. He reached out and touched my face, I stood motionless, scared to make any move, in fear he would let go.

"Mary Alice, I love you more than anything." He traced the outline of my lips, and I smiled under his fingertips. If I could blush, I'd be scarlet red. The rustling of the leaves came just seconds later, as the perfect stone figure stepped out from the trees.

"Hello Alice. Emmett." Jasper surprised me; I thought he didn't love me.

"I just came to pay ya'll your regrets," I didn't understand what he meant. He reached into his pocket, and my eyes widened at the sharpened dagger he held in his hand.

"Alice, you've never respected me. While I'm away you choose to get knocked up by an imbecile. It's time you learned not to stab your boyfriend in the back, especially since I have been working for the Volturi." I stood in shock. Then it all came to me. He's been away, doing Aro's dirty work. Now I knew what he was going to do.

"Emmett, run!" I screeched. It was too late. Jasper pounced on Emmett's back and brought the knife to his neck. I watched the head roll to the ground, tears rolling down my face as Jasper thre the match. I watched the flames dancing around the body, my life just tearing apart. He killed him. Emmett was dead. They wanted me, and know Emmett's dead, because of me.

There was only one thing I could do to save Edward. Jasper HAD to be killed.


	8. Chapter 7: Goodbyes

Alices pov

I stood in my black dress next to Edward, in his tux. I vowed to never let anything else ever seem beautiful to me. Since the day of Jasper's ruing, I've been a completely different person. One nobody knew. I ran upstairs, in hope to be with Emmett alone. Now he was just ashes, nothing more. I shut the wooden door behind me, and walked over to the vase.

"I love you, Emmett, and I promise to kill him myself, for your sake." I promised so hard, my head began to throb. The tears rolled down my cheeks, knowing I had to get rid of him. My cell phone rang. Why was Jasper calling me? I took the phone to my ear.

"What do you want?"

"Alice, it's Aro. I hope you're very sad, I've killed your darling Jasper. He is dead, and you will never see him again." The line went dead.

The most unexpected phone call ever, but also the most pleasured. I felt a swarm of relief fly over me, then I looked back down at the vase. How could I live without him. He was my oxygen. My sun. My warmth. My only reason to stay alive. How can I stay alive for centuries, if my life has been taken from me? Everything was sorted out. Edward and Bella would take care of Alex for us, no doubt. They loved her like she was their own, and she loved them. I remember once she had accidently called Edward daddy. She would be fine. Edward had Bella to help him through, who needed me? I ran to Jasper's old room, and looked through his trunk until I found his old Civil war gun, and the ammo. I loaded it and ran back.

The last thing possible to do. No other solution came to me. I had to do it. For Emmett's sake. I loved him, and this was the only way I could be with him. A single tear ran down my face as I cocked the gun, and held the barrel to my hair.

"I love you, Emmett, forever."

That was it. I pulled the trigger, and it was all over.

THE END


	9. Author's Note: A Look Back

Alright people, yes, my story has ended. It's short, but at least you stay with the action every second of the way. For my friend Natalie, who's huge decision over Jasper and Emmett helped me through this. If she would have never made that decision, the story would never be finished. Good reviews will be cherished. Bad reviews mean more bad reviews for you. I'm a huge Edward fan, but Nat likes Emmett. I'll be writing more about Edward soon, you big Edward/Switzerland fans. Love ya, Nat!


End file.
